Ao contrário
by H-A-S Lemon Armstrong
Summary: ºAquilo estava errado, ao contrário. Mas quem disse que ele ligava?º -NEARxMello- .Yaoi Lemon. /Presente para Raayy/


**Sumário:** Aquilo estava errado, ao contrário. Mas quem disse que ele ligava?

**Death Note não me pertence! XD**

**Primeira fic minha de Death Note (NESSA CONTA)! Wee \o/**

**Fanfic betada pela Srta. Abracadabra.**

**Presente para Raayy.**

**Avisos: Isto é uma fanfic yaoi de um casal até que comum, de Death Note. Mas não é MELLOxNEAR. E sim NearxMello. (Near seme, Mello uke)**

* * *

**Ao contrário**

Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Não daquele jeito, ao menos. Não com _ele_ beijando seu pescoço daquele jeito e com aquelas mordidas potentes. Onde estava o garoto fofo que _sempre ficava embaixo_? Se ele tivesse um alter-ego, Mello o conhecera naquele momento.

Porque era impossível ser _Near_ aquele que beijava seu peito, deixando um rastro de saliva entre os vermelhos dos chupões. Não, não podia.

E foi quando sentiu as mãos do outro tateando sua calça que ele parou para pensar. Talvez a pessoa que estava com ele, _até aquele momento_, fosse o garoto que era antes de _Near_ existir. E aquele seria o real _Near_.

Um beijo selvagem despertou o loiro de sua teoria. E então ele mandou tudo para o inferno. Se ele estava gostando, não se importava se fosse Near, o garoto de nome desconhecido, Matt ou até Roger quem lhe dava tantas sensações. Era realmente impressionante como Mello era libidinoso, para tão pouca idade.

Perdeu sua mão em seu cabelo branco, enquanto a outra puxava as costas do albino, cada vez mais para perto. O beijo desceu pelo pescoço e então o loiro se permitiu gemer. Gemer como se fosse a única coisa que fosse possível. Nunca ele havia ficado tão... _submisso_ quanto aquele momento.

Sentiu um frio nas pernas e constatou que suas calças estavam em algum lugar daquela sala.

- Near... – gemeu, quando aquela boca _quente_ roçou em seu membro.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Aquilo estava totalmente ao contrário, não, ele estava gostando, mesmo assim... ele deveria estar fazendo aquilo com Near, e não ao contrário.

Um dedo gelado cortou de vez seus pensamentos. Penetrou-o sem demora, fazendo-o dar um grito curto.

- Dói, não dói? – o albino perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – é assim que eu me sinto... – sussurrou, perto da orelha do loiro.

E mais outro foi incorporado. E entre os gemidos de dor, Mello percebeu que aquilo era vingança. Vingança por ele ser tão bruto, ou tão descuidado com Near. Vingança por ser sempre tão egoísta e achar que ele podia fazer de tudo com aquele menino...

Ah! Doce vingança.

Quando o terceiro veio, Mello abraçou o albino ainda mais. Aquilo era bom, ao mesmo tempo em que a dor se alastrava pelos cantos de sua entrada. Talvez o loiro fosse masoquista, mas ele nem se importava. Podia ser o que quisesse, ainda era um gênio.

E então veio o membro de Near. Veio com força e indelicadeza. Naquele instante, Mello pensou que todos no orfanato haviam acordado. Porém, minutos depois, quando o albino deu a primeira estocada e ninguém veio, talvez não tivesse gritado tão alto assim.

O segundo tranco com certeza doeu mais. E também foi mais excitante, pelo que Mello revelou naquele sorriso satisfeito. Ele podia ser um simples capacho de Near, naquele instante, só que aquilo era bom demais para reclamar. O loiro então concluiu que sim, na próxima vez, os dois iam revezar.

Mais outras estocadas. E cada vez mais Mello gemia e fincava suas unhas nas costas – ainda cobertas – de Near, a camiseta sendo tingida de leve em vermelho. Era realmente muito bom.

- Mello. – o albino chamou, num gemido longo.

O loiro sabia. O outro estava chegando ao ápice e logo sucumbiria. Mas ele não podia deixar aquela sensação ir-se sem dar uma bela despedida.

Sem pensar, puxou o garoto pelo queixo e lhe deu um beijo, quando Near estava para dar outra estocada. Assim que seus quadris se chocaram de maneira violenta, o mais velho rodeou a cintura do albino com uma de suas pernas, enquanto a outra se aninhou na dobra do joelho.

Foi impossível não notar que Near gemera perante aqueles atos. Porque logo Mello sentiu o gosto do seu sangue em sua boca, e riu com isso, a mão presa no pescoço e a outra continuando a retirar sangue do mais novo.

O albino chegou ao ápice, mas só alguns minutos mais tarde. Cessaram também o beijo, porque ambos estavam suados e sem fôlego, até mesmo para continuarem naquela posição. Quando Near saiu de seu corpo e caiu ao seu lado, exausto, Mello pode notar que, mesmo após aquilo, ele ainda tinha inocência no olhar, fazendo com que o loiro se perguntasse quem ele era, realmente, o garoto sem nome ou Near, naquele momento.

Tocou as madeixas brancas, com delicadeza, coisa que não existia antes. E então um sorriso malicioso possuiu a face de Mello e este ficou em cima do menino branco.

- Minha vez, _Near_. – murmurou, mordiscando a pele da coxa do garoto.

Oh Deus, os dois não dormiriam naquela noite.

* * *

**Pequena nota da beta que não deveria aparecer e que está aqui sem o consentimento da autora, mas fique claro que a beta não liga: **NÃO EXISTE NEAR SEME, NEAR UKE É O QUE HÁ! Obrigada pela compreensão. Ou não.

Okay, depois dessa nota da Abra, eu devo dizer que realmente concordo com ela. Mas foi fácil escrever essa fanfic, já que eu já li tantos doujinshis yaoi em que o Near estuprava o Mello que já estou acostumada XD

Aqui eu usei mais NearMelloNear, porque isso é amor. S2 E eu até que gostei dessa fanfic, mesmo porque eu senti que não fazia o menor sentido o Near ser seme XD

Mas se a Raayy me pede, eu dou pra ela xD

-ignora a frase extremamente maliciosa e continua-

Ah é. Acho que vocês estão super interessados em saber quem sou eu, não? XD Muito bem, eu vou dar dicas 8D

Aqueles que sabem quem eu sou, porque eu contei, vão apanhar se espalharem. Ou melhor, vou dar LRaito's pra todo mundo ò.Ó/

kukukuku XD

okay, às dicas \o\:

1) Eu estou _sempre_ aqui. Escrevendo do que eu gosto e esquecendo das minhas longfics.

2) Eu sou betada pela Srta. Abracadabra e pela Chibi Anne.

3) Eu sou a idiota retardada que tenta se encaixar aqui no fandom, mas acho que não consigo XD

Se souberem quem eu sou, mandem-me uma PM e se acertarem... Ganham uma fic de qualquer casal lemon :D

Mandem aqui nesse perfil, tá? XD Vai que vocês erram e mandam pra uma porrada de gente estranha? Oo"

-imagina o Bush abrindo sua caixa de mensagens e alguém lhe perguntando se ele sou eu XD-

* * *

**Amo todos vocês!**

**Tá, nem conheço a maioria, mas ainda quero reviews XD**


End file.
